The present invention generally relates to facilitating transactions, and more specifically to facilitating transactions by connecting to a WiFi network.
Consumers across the world want to stay connected. Thus, most merchants offer free Internet. Consumers can pay a merchant via mobile phones or cash, but the payment process can get complicated when the consumer is busy, rushed, and/or impaired.
For example, consumers frequently open “a tab” with a bartender when visiting a bar. Opening a tab often entails the consumer giving the bartender a credit card (or some other form of collateral) to serve as security for purchases while at the bar. At the conclusion of the consumer's stay, the consumer typically closes out the tab with the bartender. Frequently, the consumer is too intoxicated to close the tab and simply walks out of the bar, forgets to sign a credit card slip or take back the credit card, or fails to write numbers clearly, thus leading to problems with the bartender collecting payment and inconvenience for the consumer, such as having to return to the bar to retrieve the consumer's credit card.
Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods that provide a mechanism to allow transactions with a consumer overcome the disadvantages discussed above.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.